fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Electricity
The Electricity is a rare attack item found exclusively in the Mario Kart series. It takes the appearance of a grey cloud with three Lightning items coming out of it. On its use, it summons a varying amount of extremely powerful bolts of lightning to attack the opponents closest to you. History Mario Kart series In the Mario Kart series, the Electricity is a rare immediate effect item which can be obtained in any place. It is most common (but still rare) when there are many racers tightly packed together, and cannot appear when there is no-one within its radius. The Electricity strikes a certain number of racers closest to the racer that launched the attack with extremely powerful lightning bolts. Their effects vary depending on the game they appear in. It can only hit racers within its radius, which is shown on the minimap. If there are less racers than the amount of times Electricity can hit, all the wasted bolts will strike absolutely random spots on the map. If there is nothing to strike, however, the Electricity will strike the launcher instead and it will strike the maximum amount of times possible. This unique effect leads to this item being at its most useful at the chaotic start of the race. Mario Kart 9 The Electricity debuts in this game. In Mario Kart 9, the Electricity can strike three players at most. It will strike the three closest racers immediately. If there are less racers than the amount of times Electricity can hit, all the wasted bolts will strike absolutely random spots on the map. If there is nothing to strike, however, the Electricity will strike the launcher instead and it will strike the maximum amount of times possible. Only one Electricity can be held at most by all players. The affected racers will be struck by a blue laser with white in the middle. Electric fluctuations surround it. This lasts for one second. During this second, a long electric zap sound will be played, and the affected racers will lose their items, be stunned and release electricity around a rather large area. This electricity behaves exactly like a Shock. After this, the affected players will lose their items, be shrunk and crash as if they were hit by an MK7 Spiny Shell. It also temporarily makes the racers' voices high-pitched and sped up until being back to normal or getting squashed. Invincible players (like that granted by a Boo or a Star) will still be hit, but not shrunk (they will shrink once the invincibility stops). If an affected racer is a Bullet Bill, they will be unaffected by the bolt, but take the full effect once the Bullet Bill stops. Mario Kart X The Electricity works similarly to Mario Kart 9, but it is also rather different: * Four racers can now be hit instead of three * Invincible players are now knocked out of whatever state they are in and stop being invincible (to make up for the fact that this item doesn't shrink all racers like Lightning does, and to make it unique) * The small electricity area during the 1-second stun has been reduced in size * All items are now treated as targets (they will be destroyed while the bolt remains there for one second) * The Electricity is now more common, albeit by an extremely little difference from MK9's Electricity rarity Mario Kart: Double Switch The Electricity behaves like it has in Mario Kart X but is a bit different. In this game, three players will be affected, the overall radius for the Electricity has been increased, it is rarer than in Mario Kart 9 by a tiny bit and the Shock radius was slightly increased. Category:Attacks Category:Abilities Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Items